1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging device and an imaging method capable of applying special effects, similar to those applied when using a cross filter.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a method of applying special effects by attaching a cross filter at the time of still picture photography is known. Also, it has been proposed to apply special effects similar to those applied when using a cross filter when taking still pictures using image processing instead of attaching a cross filter and taking pictures.
For example, Japanese patent laid-open No. Hei. 6-30373 (laid-open Feb. 4, 1994) discloses an electronic still camera capable of achieving special effects similar to those applied when using a cross filter by extracting high luminance portions from within a taken still image, and applying streaks of light (hereinafter referred to as a ray system) to centers of high luminance using image processing. According to this electronic still camera, it is possible to obtain a ray system effect easily with simple digital processing using an electronic switch, without attaching an optical cross filter.
Unfortunately, however, the techniques described in JP 6-30737 have not been used in a movie mode or a live view mode of digital cameras. In such modes, processing time to add cross filter effects is limited.